Leavin'
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Alois leaves for America in a month and tells Ciel how he feels... A month later, Alois finally tell Ciel when he is leaving. Yaoi, Boyxboy dont like dont read. AloisxCiel
1. Chapter 1

random stuff I wrote at like 4 am. I dont sleep... The story is a bit different. Alois and Ciel go to school and are friends!

Yaoi boyxboy. dont like dont read.

* * *

Alois sat on his bed with tears in his eyes. Finally letting them fall, a sob escaped his lips. Soon, he would never see his love again. He was moving away to live in America. He had wanted to tell his love how he felt but could never have time. He had a month to confess and Alois was determined to get it out.

Standing from his bed, Alois pulled his school uniform on and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Making his way down the stairs another sob escaped his lips.

Alois didn't stop for breakfast and went strait to his car. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone but his driver. He didn't know if anyone even tried to talk to his. He was to deep in thought.

Arriving at the school, Alois climbed out and walked to the front door. He breathed deeply and pushed open the doors. Alois was greeted by many girls. Alois didn't look at them and walked strait to his locker. He had his mind on one thing today. Alois was nose deep in his locker, looking for his pen when the lovely voice rang from his side.

"Good morning Trancy." Ciel Phantomhive said. Alois smiled for the first time today.

"Hi Ciel. How was your night?"

"Same as always. Work and more work." Ciel joked a little. Alois smiled again. The warning bell rang and the two made there way to there first class together. Ciel sat next to Alois in the back of the room. It was a Monday, one of the days the teacher let them choose there seats. Ciel and Alois always sat in the back.

They could get away with anything when they were in the back. The teacher didn't care much, as long as the boys got the work done and passed.

"C-Ciel. I need to tell you something. It's kind of important." Alois said shyly. Ciel looked over and smiled. Alois knew it was a fake smile.

"Umm. I cant do it now. Can you sleep over tonight?" He asked.

"Let me check." Ciel said as he pulled out his cell phone. Hiding it from view he texted Sebastian.

_" Can I sleep over at Alois' house tonight?"_

_"Its a school night."_

_"Please Sabby"_

_"Fine."_

_"Drop cloths off with Claude please."_

_"Yes."_

Ciel smiled and gave the phone to Alois.

_"Hey Claude. Its Alois. Can Ciel sleep over?"_

_"Yes. Sebastian just dropped new cloths for Ciel."_

_"Thanks Claude."_

Alois gave Ciel his phone back. Everyone was chatting as the teacher left the room.

"Hey Ciel, why do we always sit at the trap table?" Alois asked, noticing that every other student was in a regular desk.

"Because, its easier to share than two desks." Ciel replied.

The teacher walked back in the room and resumed the lesson. Alois scooted his chair closer to Ciel's.

"Im moving." Alois said. Ciel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm moving away in a month." Alois said. Tears gathering in his blue and purple eyes. Ciel looked down and back at the lesson.

"We can talk about it at your house." Ciel said. Alois moved his chair closer and whispered in his ear.

"I cant wait any longer Ciel. I have to say this. I- I love you." Alois said as a blush rose on his face. Ciel's face grew hot as well.

"Alois... I dont know what to say." Ciel started. Alois looked down, scared that he had upset Ciel.

"I love you too." Ciel said. Alois sat strait up and looked at Ciel's one blue and one purple-pink eye. Alois always loved Ciel't eyes. How different they were to anything else he has ever seen. Alois looked up to the front of the room to see all the students working on the homework and the teacher gone. Alois looked back at Ciel and quickly placed a kiss on the other boys lips. He quickly pulled away. Ciel's face grew hot.

The two looked down at the work before them and started working. Alois put his left hand under the table and placed it on Ciel's leg. Ciel jumped a little and relaxed again, happy that a few rows of desks hid Alois's hand. Alois ran his hand up Ciel's leg and traced circles around the pocket, getting closer to his zipper. Ciel grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Not now." Ciel said. Alois took his hand back. Ciel, who was left handed, grabbed Alois's hand and intertwined his fingers. Alois smiled happily.

The school day droned on and finally the day was done. Alois grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled his to his car.

The car was quiet but the two didn't care. Alois put his head on Ciel's shoulder and rested the rest of the ride.

Once at the Trancy manor, The two rushed inside.

"Ciel's cloths are on Alois's bed." Claude yelled. Ciel went to the bathroom and Alois left to speak to Claude.

"If you hear any noise from my room, do not go see what it is. Unless I call you. Okay?" Alois asked. Claude nodded and turned to make diner.

"Diner will be done in two hours. I will ring the bell to let you know." Claude said. Alois smiled and ran back to his room.

"Ciel~" Alois called. Ciel was on Alois's bed. He smiled and flopped down next to Ciel.

"I love you Alois." Ciel said with a smile.

"I love you too Ciel." Alois smiled happily. Ciel moved and climbed on top of Alois.

Ciel smirked and kissed Alois softly. Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and deepened the kiss. Ciel glided his tongue over Alois's lips. Alois opened his lips slightly. Ciel slowly slid his tongue into the small opening. Alois greeted Ciel's tongue with his own and lightly brushed his tongue over the small bit of Ciel's. Alois opened his mouth a little more. Ciel, who couldn't believe the person he loved was holding him tightly, slid his tongue deeper in Alois's mouth.

Breaking away for air, Ciel stared deep into Alois's blue eyes. The thin strand saliva that connected there lips broke. Alois was panting softly. Ciel smiled softly. Alois moved his arms from Ciel's neck to his back, pulling Ciel onto him. Ciel captured Alois's lips once again. Alois didn't fight for dominance but withered at the feeling of Ciel on him.

Ciel tugged Alois's shirt up to show his stomach. Pulling at the buttons, Ciel opened the cotton shirt to see perfect skin. Bending down, Ciel brushed his lips over Alois's chest softly. Alois wined a little then gasped as Ciel nipped his nipple.

"C-Ciel" Alois gasped. Worried Claude would come up Ciel pulled off his chest.

"Claude will hear you." Ciel commented. Alois smirked.

"I told him no matter what he hears, not to come into my room." Alois said, capturing Ciel's lips once again. Ciel proceeded kissing down his neck. Reaching his pulse, Ciel nipped and sucked. Alois squirmed a little. Once Ciel saw the red-purple mark, he moved down to his chest. Taking the same perked nipple into his mouth. Ciel nipped and licked it, getting many deserved moans from Alois.

Ciel blew lightly on the moist nipple, getting a sharp intake of breath from Alois.

"Pl-please, no more teasing Ciel" Alois whispered. Ciel nodded and pulled off Alois's shirt all the way. Fallowed by his own shirt. Grabbing Alois's belt, he pulled out the loops to gain access to the clasp and zipper. Kissing his way down Alois's body, Ciel ended up with his mouth hovering over the tight pants below him.

Ciel smirked and undid the clasp with his teeth, fallowed by the zipper. Pulling down the pants fast, Ciel started on his own. Alois lied below him panting. He wanted Ciel to control everything that happened that night.

Leaving both of the boys in their boxers, Ciel kissed Alois again, grinding his hips on Alois's. Said boy shivered slightly.

"This might hurt." Ciel commented, noticing the lack of lube. Alois smiled and reached between his pillows to show the tube. Ciel smiled and kissed Alois again. Ciel slid down Alois's boxers. Dropping them on the floor, fallowed by his own. Alois heard the click of the tube being opened. He closed his eyes while Ciel slicked up his fingers. Leaning down once again, Ciel kissed Alois again.

Ciel slid his tongue into Alois's mouth the same time he pushed one finger in his entrance.

"Relax." Ciel purred happily. Alois did as told and Ciel pushed the rest of his finger more. Alois gasped slightly while Ciel curled his finger, searching for a bundle of nerves that would make Alois scream. Failing to find it, Ciel pushed another finger in. Stretching the tight ring, Ciel curled his fingers once again.

"AAAAHHHG Do that... again... Ciel" Alois panted. Ciel curled his fingers again, making Alois scream again. Ciel slid the last finger in. Pumping slowly, Ciel pulled out his fingers. The tube clicked again and Ciel slicked himself up. Alois didn't even see how big Ciel was because his eyes were closed.

"Remember to re

lax." Ciel purred into Ciel's ear. Alois nodded as he felt the head push lightly onto his entrance. Ciel pushed in slowly, stretching Alois more than his fingers did. "It.. Hurts." Alois mumbled. Ciel sat still, waiting for Alois to tell him it was okay. Alois panted and shook his head. Ciel nodded and pushed the rest of the way in. Alois, who was panting like a dog, whimpered slightly as Ciel filled him.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want." Ciel offered, not really wanting to stop. Alois opened his eyes.

"No. Keep going" He said and closed his eyes again. Ciel pulled out then pushed back in. He re-did this slowly for a while.

"F-faster!" Alois almost shouted. Ciel speed up, getting a gasp from Alois. As Ciel speed up, Alois grabbed Ciel's hips, meeting this thrusts. Alois wrapped his legs around Ciel and locked them by his ankles, Pulling Ciel as deep as he could. Ciel changed angles and thrusted deeply, directly hitting Alois's prostate. Alois screamed once again as Ciel repeated it again and again.

Ciel grabbed Alois's throbbing member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Before to long, Alois saw white and released on Ciel's and his own stomach. His muscles clamped around Ciel, causing him to release as well. Ciel fell onto Alois, panting heavily.

"I love you Alois." Ciel said, rolling off of his partner. Alois blindly grabbed a towel off the headboard and whipped up his mess. After the two were semi-clean, Alois hugged Ciel tightly.

"I'm going miss you Ciel." Alois mumbled into Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too Alois." Ciel said and looked into his eyes.

"But we wont be apart for long." With that, Ciel kissed Alois softly. The sweet moment was interrupted by a bell ringing. Alois sat up.

"It has been two hours already?" Ciel sat up and nodded.

"I guess so. Lets get dressed and eat." Ciel commented.

* * *

It has been about a month sence Alois and Ciel first made love. Now, Alois was boarding a plain with tears in his eyes. He didn't tell Ciel the take off date because he didn't want to see him cry.

Alois sat at the window seat and peered out the window. He looked down at his phone and typed a message quickly.

_'Bye Ciel, I love you, I'll see you soon.'_

The speaker squeaked. "There will be a 30 minute delay."

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Ciel opened his buzzing phone in class.

_'Bye Ciel, I love you, I'll see you soon.'_

"He's leaving now?" Ciel asked as tears fell down his cheeks. The teacher stopped her lessen and looked at Ciel.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"He's leaving right now. I'll never see him again." He whispered.

"Who is?" She questioned, now everyone in the class was looking at him.

"The person I love. Alois." Ciel said with tears flowing out of his purple and blue eyes. He stood up and ran out of the room. Everyone was in shock.

Ciel ran to the airport as fast as he could make the mile and a half. In fifteen minutes he looked for the plain to America. Once he found it he ran onto it. Guards tried to stop him but he passed them. Running into the Plain he searched for him. The blond haired blue eyed boy he loved.

There he was, head phones in, staring out the window with tears streaming down his face. Ciel, crying ran to him before a guard could grab him.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled, passing Claude who was about to sit in his seat. Wrapping his arms around Alois. He turned.

"Ciel?" He questioned, seeing the tears.

"Why arn't you in school?" Alois questioned, taking out his head phones, wrapping Ciel in his arms.

"You should of told me when you were leaving!" Ciel sobbed out onto Alois's shoulder. Alois, still crying, hugged Ciel tightly.

"I have to go now Ciel. You cant come to America with me." Alois said, dreading the moment he would see Ciel walk off the plain. Ciel, who was sobbing while sitting on Alois's lap, looked back and into Alois's blue eyes. People were starring at the crying couple, including the guard.

"I love you Alois Trancy." Ciel said and kissed Alois softly, knowing this would be the last kiss for a long time. When he pulled away, Alois smiled softly through his tears.

"I love you to Ciel Phantomhive" Alois said and hugged Ciel one last time.

"Now go. I don't want you getting stuck on this tin bird." Ciel nodded and stood. Walking out with his head down, Ciel looked up once more to meet Alois's gaze.

"I love you Ciel. Bye" They both said at the same time.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

Ten minutes passed and the plain was taking off. Ciel watched through a window at the air port. Crying, looking strait at Alois, who was looking at him as well.

"Bye Ciel." Alois whispered. He watched Ciel cry and bang on the glass, screaming words Alois will never know. The plain went down the runway while the two boys sobbed.

Ciel stood banging on the glass in the airport. Screaming for Alois to come back to him. When the plain was in the sky, Ciel fell to his knees.

"I love you Alois. Bye."

* * *

Otaku: Should i write one so they meet again?

Ciel: *Whips tears* Yes.

Alois: *Full out sobbing* Yes

Otaku: I cried while I wrote this. Well, time to take a shower. I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji


	2. requested

Okay, hears the deal... I have neglected writing and updating for a while so im planning on finishing the books and doing less at a time. So im not over worked. Sounds good right? Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

It has been about 5 years. 5 years without Ciel, 5 years without his beautiful eyes, and 5 years without a word to him. Our money was tight from the day we came to America. It is torture, all I have is a picture and a note he wrote in class one day. I miss him so much but soon, I will see him again. I know it.

~~XxX~~

"Okay class, tomorrow we are getting a new student. He is coming to America to study trade and toy making. Its his family business." The teacher chirped happily. Alois looked out the window with no thought on his mind (Lol at first I typed mike...) but Ciel. When he heard the teachers announcement he only thought a little. The bell rang and the school day was done. Alois walked out of his class and to his locker. People passed him with no thought as he packed his things.

"A-Alois?" A girl stood behind him.

"Yes Mary." He replied, turning to face the slightly short girl with slate hair. She smiled shyly.

"I was wondering... well... would you like to.. ahh... gooutwithme?" She asked. She was the first girl to ask today. He got constant requests. They had two more years in school together but Alois want interested.

"Haven't I already been over this with every other girl. I already love someone Mary. I'm sorry." Alois said, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Who-who is she?" Mary asked calmly. Alois smiled.

"Well, I don't you would know them. They live in my home country." Alois said with a smile. She nodded and walked away. Alois sighed and finished packing his books to go home.

~~XxX~~

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called, unpacking his last box. Sebastian walked into the room with a smile. "Yes?"

"Where is it?" Ciel asked worried. Sebastian looked confused slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Ciel looked up with tear filled eyes.

"The note that Alois wrote me the day before he left us. I need it." Ciel answered. Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room. When he came back, he held a small box with the note. Ciel smiled and grabbed it.

"Thanks."

Ciel fell asleep early to get ready for his new school in America the fallowing day. The night passed quickly until morning woke him. Ciel woke up and showered quickly. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. No uniform was required for this school so all he had was his home cloths. Ciel sat on his bed and pulled his socks on then his shoes. He was nervous. All he knew is he was in the same country as Alois. That's all. When he made his way to the kitchen, a note was on the table.

_"Ciel, the bus will come at 7:00. Be ready, I had to go to work. Good luck_

_~S.M.'_

Ciel sighed and walked to the corner on his street. At around 7, the big yellow bus pulled up. He climbed on and sat in the front by himself. The bus driver greeted him. He smiled and sat the bus ride. His head was down for the ride to hide his eyes. He had an eye patch on his pink eye, trying to hide the odd color so no one made fun of him. His hair had grown so it is at the base of his neck. It fell in his face. The bus stopped to let the last few kids on.

"Hey Little London!" Calls from the back of the bus came. He hears someone laugh as they passed him.

"Hey guys, whats up." A familiar voice rang. Once the bus started moving again, Ciel looked back to the boy. He caught sight of his eyes and turned quickly.

'It isn't him. It cant be.' Ciel thought, shaking his head. They arived at the school and he rushed off the bus. He tugged his hood off and went to the office.

Ciel walked in and greeted the man at the desk.

"Oh, and you must be the new boy, go talk to the principal. He is over there." Ciel nodded and walked over.

"Hello sir, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, we spoke on the phone."

"Oh yes , this is your teacher, Mrs. Fisher." Ciel waved slightly and fallowed her. The first bell rang so the halls were empty.

"Now Ciel, its your first day so I would like to see you talking to someone. Okay?" She questioned. Ciel nodded and smiled.

"Hun, why do you have and eye patch?"

"Oh, I was born with different color eyes, see. I dont want to be made fun of." Ciel said, showing his pink eye. She smiled.

"We are here, wait hear so I can introduce you." Mrs. Fisher said. Ciel stood in the hall with the door open by his side.

~~XxX~~

"Hello students, our now student is hear." Mrs. Fisher announced, beckoning to the door. I looked up from my paper slightly. The boy stood with a bag in his hand. His slate hair at his neck and an eye patch.

~~XxX~~

I walked in and stood in front. I gazed over the class and met his eyes. I gasped and dropped my bag.

"A-Alois?" I choked out. He stared at me and dropped his pen.

"C-Ciel." He choked out as well. I stood up and ran, ignoring everyone else in the room. He met me with open arms.

"I missed you so much!" Ciel said into Alois's shoulder. Alois had tears in his eyes. The entire class was silent, watching the two boys hug. Alois loosened his grip on Ciel and kissed him softly. The class gasped in unison. Alois pulled back and let go of Ciel.

"Now why are you wearing this silly thing." Alois asked, untying the eye patch. It fell off his cheek and into Alois's hands. Ciel hugged him again.

"Umm, I guess you two know each other?" Mrs. Fisher asked. Alois and Ciel turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, he's the person I love." They said in unison. The students didn't speak. "Why dont you say a few things about yourself Ciel."

Alois stood next to Ciel in front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel chuckled a little. Alois smiled along with the entire class. "Umm. I'm actually the Earl of Phantomhive and I own the Phantom toy company." Ciel said grabbing Alois's hand.

"And, 5 years ago, this boy confessed he loved me in the middle of class. Monday, February 18th."

"Don't forget, I came hear a month later and the last time I saw him was when my plain took off." Alois said, smiling like a fool.

"Ya, and as the plain flew away, I banged on the glass until Sebastian pulled me off the window and carried me home and hour later." Alois's eyes widened.

"You sat there for an hour?"

"Ya, and I didn't go to school for a week after that. Anyway, Yes I have a pink eye and I love Alois Trancy. I have a butler named Sebastian and my parents are dead. They died in a fire when I was young."

"Funny hu? My I didn't have parents. I was a sex slave..." Alois joked.

"Lastly, I..." "Young Master, you forgot your lunch." Sebastian walked into the class with a small bag. Ciel glared at him.

"You couldn't bring it to the office?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian smiled and knelt it down, placing it into Ciel's hand. "If I couldn't bring my young master his lunch, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"A normal one." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled and stood up.

"Go back home or to work, just dont stay hear." Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded and walked away.

"He looks like he's doing well." Alois said with a smile. Ciel nodded.

"You two may take your seats. Ciel you may sit next to Alois." Mrs. Fisher said calmly. Ciel went to take out his folder and realized he forgot it on the table.

"Umm, I forgot my folder, call I call Sebastian?" Ciel asked. She nodded and Ciel smiled.

"PLUG YOUR EARS!" Alois shouted. Everyone did as he said.

"SEBASTIAAAANNNNN!" Ciel shouted. Within seconds, Sebastian came into the room with a folder in his hand.

"I had a feeling you would call me young master." Sebastian said, handing the folder.

"Hello Young Lord Trancy, nice to see you again." Sebastian bowed and turned. "How did you get hear that fast?" Mrs. Fisher asked. Sebastian turned on his heal.

"aaaannnd" Alois said with a drum roll on his desk.

"You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian said and walked out. The teacher smiled and started the days lesson. At the end of class, Ciel pulled out his schedule.

"Alois, where is this class?" Ciel asked, walking to his locker.

"Umm, with me. And your locker is next to mine too." Alois smiled and led Ciel. He opened his locker easily while Ciel struggled.

"Let me help." Alois said and grabbed the paper with the code. He opened it fast and allowed Ciel to access it himself. One the two gathered the needed supplies, Alois led Ciel to his next class. As the boys walked the halls, Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and intertwined his fingers. Ciel blushed as people stared at the two. Someone came up behind Alois and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Little London. Who is this?" The boy asked, looking at Ciel.

"Wyatt, this is Ciel Phantomhive. The Earl of Phantomhive and the owner of the Phantom toy company. He is also my boyfriend." Alois said happily. Wyatt looked at him in confusion.

"Isn't he new hear? *Gasp* Are you a slut?" He asked, poking Ciel's cheek. Ciel turned to him and bit his finger.

"Would a slut stay faithful for 5 years without seeing him?" Ciel asked after he released the boys finger.

"5 Years? Maybe thats why Alois turned down every girl in the school." Another boy said as they walked into the class. Wyatt and his group walked over to there desks and Ciel let go of Alois's hand.

"Excuse me, were can I sit?" Ciel asked, walking up to the teachers desk.

"Oh yes, Earl of Phantomhie. Ciel right?" The teacher asked with his back to him.

"Yes sir." Ciel answered, ignoting the Earl part of it. The tall man stood up and turned around to face Ciel. "CLAUDE!" Ciel shouted and hugged him.

"Hello Ciel. Alois, will you please detach Ciel from me?" Claude called. Alois laughed at the sight in the front of the room and walked up.

"Easy Ciel. Let go of my butler and OUR math teacher."

Ciel let go and stood in front of him.

"I opened a seat next to Alois for you. You must introduce yourself. And, don't kiss like you did in Mrs. Fishers class." Claude said and turned to the class. Alois let go of Ciel and went to his seat.

"Hello, I'm Ciel. Earl of Phantomhive and I own the Phantom toy company. The only people I know in this school are Claude, the teacher. But I know him as a butler, and Alois. Alois and I knew each other for many years and he has also been my boyfriend for 5 years. Although, today was the first time I saw him in 5 years. If you were in Mrs. Fisher's home room then you saw that. I also have a pink eye and the symbol in it is natural but visible only once in a while." Ciel said. "Oh yeah Claude, if Sebastian says its okay, can I sleep over?"Ciel asked. Claude looked at him.

"It's a school night." Claude said, moving his glasses up.

"Ya so, I slept over 5 years ago on a school night." Ciel came back with. Claude sighed.

"Fine Phantomhive. Just sit down" Ciel sat down after he finished his open conversation with Claude. The class was laughing.

'I am going to kill myself if I have to do that over and over again.' Ciel thought. Alois laughed and tapped Ciel and smiled. They sat in the back of the class alone. The only two in the back row. Claude turned to the board and Alois tugged on Ciel's shirt. Ciel looked over and his lips were caught by Alois. They sat like that for a while. No one looked back because no noise was made.

"Ciel and Alois, even tho I can't see you, I know what you two are doing." Claude said, writing on the board. The two broke there lip lock before any other students looked. "If you don't pay attention in my class you will be separated." Claude threatened but had a smile.

"Holy crap did you just smile Claude?" Ciel asked with a small smile. Claude sighted. "Sir Phantomhive, in school could you please call me Mr. Faustus"

"Nope." Ciel answered, getting laughs from other students. Claude wrote on the board some more. "Ciel will you please come hear and solve this." Claude called. Ciel laughed and stood up.

"Sure" He read the equation to himself. 'x^2-10x+y^2-20y=-125 what is x+y=?'

Ciel sighed and didn't even touch the marker.

"15" Ciel said and sat down.

"Good, still a math genius I see." Claude said. He tought the lesson and passed out the homework. When Claude left the room to copy some papers, Alois kissed Ciel quickly. Ciel giggled and finished the work. The day went by fast for Ciel. He had every class with Alois. About everyone in his grade knew he was an Earl and how he owned a very popular toy company. Finally, the lunch bell rang. Ciel placed his books in his locker and waited for Alois to come back from the bathroom. Once he was back, Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and walked him to the lunch room.

Ciel ditched his bag lunch with a kid who had no lunch and went through the line. He got what Alois got. A Stromboli with chips and milk. When Ciel got the to regester, he typed in a number he was given. It went through and Ciel gave the lady his money. When he looked up a smile spread across his lips. "Hello Hannah." Ciel said.

"Hello Ciel." She said and he walked to a table. Alois brought him to his table and sat him next to the wall. Slowly, more kids came into the lunch room and people piled at Ciel's table. Questioning him and Alois. Alois snapped.

"Holy crap HANNAH!" Within seconds, Hannah was behind Alois.

"Don't these students have there own assigned tables?" Alois asked.

"Yes Lord Trancy. Everyone, back to your tables." Hannah said. Everyone but Wyatt and his group left. A few sat at the end of the table too.

"Finally." Alois said, biting into a chip. Ciel smiled and ate his food. Once he was done Alois grabbed it. Ciel tried to object but Alois kissed him quickly.

"I got it." Alois said and walked away. A girl walked up to Ciel and smiled.

"So your the one that Alois loves. I'm happy for you. He turned me down yesterday." She said.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" Ciel asked, putting his hand out.

"Im Mary."

"It's nice to meet you Mary, If I were you i would go sit down before Alois calls the triplets, Hannah, or Claude." Ciel said, joking a little. She smiled and walked away.

Alois came back and sat next to Ciel again. Ciel leaned over and rested his head on Alois's shoulder. Said boy smiled "Next we have French class. Then chorus." Ciel said and sat up.

"I don't do chorus so your alone on that one." Alois said and laughed. Ciel smiled.

"Fine. I texted Sebastian and said it was okay to sleep over. My cloths are in my locker right now." Ciel said. The bell rang and Alois showed Ciel to There French class.

Ciel walked into the room and talked to the teacher quietly. Ciel stood in front of the class. He spoke French easily. "Bonjour, Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive. Je suis le comte de Phantomhive et je possède la compagnie de jouets Phantom. Alois et je savais que l'autre pendant de nombreuses années et il a aussi été mon petit ami pendant 5 ans. Même si, aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je l'ai vu en 5 ans. Si vous étiez dans la salle de la maison de Mme Fisher, puis vous avez vu cela. J'ai aussi un oeil rose et le symbole, il est naturel mais visible seulement de temps en temps."

The class look dumbfounded. Alois spoke up. "He said, and I quote, 'Hello, My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the Earl of Phantomhive and I own the Phantom toy company. Alois and I knew each other for many years and he has also been my boyfriend for 5 years. Although, today was the first time I saw him in 5 years. If you were in Mrs. Fisher's home room then you saw that. I also have a pink eye and the symbol in it is natural but visible only once in a while.' End quote"

Everyone looked at the two like each had three heads. They laughed and took there seats. The class droned on and when the homework was passed out, Ciel and Alois finished quickly. The bell rang and they were dismissed.

"Can you show me to chorus?" Ciel asked Alois. He nodded happily and walked with Ciel to the music room. "Here it is. Meet me at my locker after school." Alois said and locked his lips with Ciels again. Ciel kissed back quickly.

"Promise"

Ciel walked into the room and to the teacher.

"Hello." He said. She turned to him.

"Oh my what lovely eyes you have." The teacher said and Ciel smiled.

"You can go stand with the boys. Do you know Phantom of the Opera?" The teacher asked.

"I may be a little rusty but I can try." Ciel said and walked to the back of the room. He sat in an empty chair. He pulled out the packet of music. Class started and they did warm ups. Ciel sang quietly like he would to himself. The door opened and Alois walked in.

"You may talk quietly." The teacher said and met with Alois.

"Can I join chorus?" Alois asked with a smile.

"Oh sure. Go on up." Alois smiled and walked up next to Ciel. Ciel smiled.

"Okay students. We have 2 new singers in the men's section. Alois Trancy decided to join today and the new student, Ciel Phantomhive." They waved.

"Can we test your voices?" The teacher asked. The two nodded happily.

"We can sing the first two verses of Phantom of the Opera." Ciel said with a smile. Alois nodded in agreement.

"Okay." The teacher shrugged.

"You got the baritone?" Ciel asked. Alois nodded. The two walked to the front of the class and the music started. When Ciel sang first, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor and there eyes could of dropped out onto the floor.

"In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind"

Ciel just sang the soprano part perfectly. The teacher continued playing the song and Alois sang.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind"

The teacher ended the song and people clapped. Alois sang in perfect pitch and so did Ciel.

"H-How?" The teacher asked, walking up to Ciel and Alois.

"I'm a male soprano."

"And my voice is baritone."

"That was amazing!" Someone shouted. The boys smiled and went to there seats. They sang the entire class until the final bell rang. Everyone picked up there stuff.

"Alois, Ciel. Please come over hear." The teacher called.

"Yes?" They both asked in unison.

"How would you two like to do the solo's for Phantom of the Opera?" She asked. Both agreed and left to there lockers. "Still a male soprano." Alois laughed. Ciel stuck out his tongue and they got onto the bus. Once at Alois's street, the got off and ran home. Once in the house, Alois pulled Ciel into his bedroom. He wrote a note.

'Everyone is to leave the house for the night. Go visit Sebastian.

~Alois'

All five other's in the house looked at the note and left instantly. Once they all left, Alois tackled Ciel onto his bed. He connected there lips and instantly, Both boys opened there mouths and let there tongues meet in the middle. Once they pulled away for air, three words were spoken in unison before they kissed again.

"I love you."

* * *

Otaku: So I finally did it. I'm getting out of writers block and writing again. A few requests to continue Leavin' so hear it is. I'm thinking of making a chapter with pure Lemon Yaoi. What do you people think?

Alois: YESSS!

Ciel:Yes.

Otaku: Okay, now... CAN SOMEONE GET ME A POP-TART?

Ciel: Why?

Otaku: I havent had one in days.. (eye twich.)

Alois: here. Otaku1232123 does not own Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler 2) Review and give her pop-tarts or she will explode!


End file.
